


Feast

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tea, post eid party, tagging that hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak and Even ate a lot at the Eid party. Now they cuddle.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: Isak and Even in a cuddly food coma when they get home after eating all the food at Sana's eid party

“Oh my god! I’m so full,” Isak whines from his spot facedown on the mattress. Even laughs, peeking his head out of the kitchen. “What are you doing in there? Aren’t you exploding?”

“I’m making tea. With your birthday present.” Sana had (somewhat passive aggressively, Isak thinks, but teasingly) gifted Isak an actual kettle so she (and Even) no longer had to suffer through what Isak considered an actual method of making tea. Isak rolls over onto his side. He’s already stripped down to his boxers in anticipation of an immediate cuddle session with Even post-party, but Even is maddeningly not getting the message. Isak’s stomach makes an uncomfortable noise and he curls up.

“Come in here,” he mumbles, and Even laughs.

“Was that your stomach or the pipes?”

“Shut up.” Even walks into their (living room? Bedroom? Dining room?) main living area and smiles when he sees Isak.

“I told you two plates was enough,” he teases, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his long sleeve top. He flops down next to the younger boy, who immediately situates his head on Even’s chest. He winces, his stomach - which he was first complaining about as a joke - is now seriously aching. Even seems to be able to tell, because he kisses Isak’s forehead and lays a warm hand over his belly, starting to rub small circles. 

“Mmm,” Isak practically coos, closing his eyes. Even kisses his nose. “Kos.”

“Jo. Kos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
